Magic Is As Magic Does
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: When an arsonist vies for the love of a sly prince, he uses a chatty genie's magic power to make himself off as a prince in order to marry him
1. Chapter 1

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

Our tale starts on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

"You are late." Darhk hissed at the young man, who'd only just arrived on the docks of Central City.

The young man rolled his eyes behind his colourful mask, "A thousand apologies o patient one."

"You have it then?"

"Central City will remember the name of the Trickster for years to come and- "

"- Did. You. Get. It?!"

The Trickster looked almost offended, rolling his eyes and pulling half of a golden scarab out of his pocket, "I had to slit a few throats to get it."

When Darhk reached over to grab it, the Trickster backed away and tutted at him, "Ah, ah, ah… the payment?"

Suddenly, there was a yellow blur and the golden scarab half was gone from the Trickster's hand, reappearing in Darhk's hand.

"Relax my funny friend…" Darhk pulled the other half out of his pocket, "… you'll get what's coming to you."

As soon as he put the two halves together, the scarab beetle came to life and zipped off into the distance.

"Follow the trail!" Darhk snarled to an unseen figure, before grabbing the Trickster, shoving him in the car and following the golden trail and the yellow blur.

They sped through the streets after the golden trail, until they reached the outskirts of Central City, an almost desert wasteland rarely visited by anyone.

The golden scarab suddenly dived down, disappearing under the sand as the earth started to rumble.

Slamming on the brakes, Darhk practically leapt out of the car and laughed in amazement as a giant lion's head rose up from the sand, eyes glowing gold.

"Finally!" Darhk exclaimed in delight, "After years of searching, I've finally found it. The Cave of Wonders!"

"Holy shit…" Trickster whispered, yelping when Darhk grabbed his tunic and pulled him closer.

"Now remember…" Darhk hissed, "…. Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours but get me that lamp!"

Trickster nodded eagerly, making his way over to the giant lion head, missing how another man stopped by Darhk's side.

"Where did you dig this one up?" the stranger asked, a sneer on his face.

Darhk said nothing, watching as Trickster crept up to the lion's mouth, peering into the mouth. The inside was glowing, and steps formed in the sound. When he went to step inside, the lion growled and rumbled, sending the young man flying backwards.

"WHO DARES DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?!"

"A-Axel Walker! B-But you can call me Tric- "

"KNOW THIS. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH."

Axel turned back to Darhk, confusion on his face.

"Well?" Darhk glared at him, "Go on then!"

Axel did as he was told…. But as soon as he placed his foot on the first step, the lion roared, and the mouth closed down on the young man, the sand covering and suffocating him, as the wind swirled around.

"NO!" Darhk cried out in anger

"FIND THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!"

The lion collapsed back into sand, and the two halves of the golden scarab rolled down the small hill that had been formed.

"I can't believe it!" Eobard snarled, zipping over to grab the two halves, "I just don't believe it! We're never going to get that stupid lamp!"

"Patience Eobard… Patience" Darhk sighed as Eobard handed him the golden scarab halves, "Axel was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, that's a surprise! I think I'm about to have a heart attack and die from not being surprised!" Eobard smirked, "What's your plan now? We do have a problem you know."

"Yes… only one may enter. We must find this one, this…. Diamond in the rough."

…..

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Mick loved the sound of people running for their lives in the morning. Central City just wouldn't be the same without a little bit of arson to brighten the day.

And it made the best distraction when he really needed a little bit of financial assistance…. Or food…. Or both.

"All this for a bit of bread…" he grumbled to himself, heading to the rooftops in an attempt to hide from the police.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS RORY!" An officer yelled from down below, prompting Mick to roll his eyes.

"He thinks this is easy?"

Quickly, he headed down the fire-escape stairs, grabbing some sheets washing off the line and wrapping himself in it.

"Starting a little early, ain't ya Rory?" cried out another troublemaker, beaming smirk on his face.

"You're only in trouble if ya get caught…" Mick grumbled, before he felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him around.

"Gotcha!"

Mick glared at the handsy officer, "… Fuck off."

Other officers had guns aimed directly at his head as a precaution, stopping Mick from reaching for his own gun…. And then the officers' fell to the ground, suddenly unconscious.

"'Bout time brat." Mick grunted at the young man, who was shakily holding the stun gun at the fallen officers.

"They had guns…" Cisco whispered, "…. They were cops, officers of the law and I've just knocked them out!"

"Yeah…. Guess your gun was bigger." Mick strode over and patted the younger man on the back, "Come on, we've got work to do on Main St- "

"- We can't!"

Turning around, Mick glared at Cisco, "Huh?"

"The Main Street job…. We can't do the job there, didn't you hear about the parade?"

"…"

"The Prince and the Princess from Starling City? Going to see our Prince and Princess?"

Mick just shrugged, "Like I care."

As they got closer and closer to Main Street, something moved, as Mick caught it out of the corner of his eye, prompting him to turn around and peer into the alleyway to his right.

Children… streets rats as they were commonly referred to. Children who ran away from their homes or orphanages and were forced to scavenge for food on the streets.

These two were younger than most however, only about eight…. And Mick knew that he had a soft spot for cases like this.

"Here." He grunted, handing the girl $50, "For food and stuff."

Without waiting for an answer, he continued to follow Cisco to Main Street, where a large crowd was gathering, all eyes on the heavily decorated pair who were waving out of the window of a large, expensive-looking car.

Mick couldn't help but sneer at the show of riches…. He wouldn't turn it down if it were offered, but for everyone else to flaunt it like that… it was disgusting.

And then the children ran out into the road, not paying attention until they heard the car brake, inches away from hitting them. As soon as the car stopped, the prince and the princess burst out, their glares focused on the terrified children.

"Miserable little brats!" the princess sneered, gesturing at a nearby guard who had stepped forwards, "Get rid of them so we can continue!"

The guard strode over to the cowering children, hands moving to his belt, where a truncheon sat. Before he could hit the children however, Mick suddenly appeared, grabbing the truncheon, snatching it and throwing at the windshield of the car, cracking it.

"You know…" Mick chuckled, staring at the royals, "… with all that money, you'd think you'd be able to afford some manners!"

The prince waved his hand, prompting the guard to grab Mick and throw him to the ground, causing the arsonist to land directly in a mud puddle.

"Your Mother should get her money back!" He called out to the royals' backs, "It's not fair that both twins should be ugly!"

Offended was a good look on the royal's faces.

"You are a worthless thief…" the prince hissed at Mick, "… you were born a thief and you will die a thief! With only your fleas to mourn you!"

They quickly got back in their car and the procession continued, with much of the crowd not sparing a second glance at the fallen Mick.

"You alright?"

Mick glanced up at Cisco, before simply grunting and getting to his feet, scowling at the mud dripping off him. "Yeah…. Let's get out of here."

Together, they made their way back to their shared flat…. Their flat they were squatting in, but their flat nonetheless. It was full of all of Cisco's inventions and Mick's… collection and had a lovely view of the palace that was on the outskirts of the city.

Mick didn't care what everyone else said. He liked his life, and he wouldn't do a thing to change it.

No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"We have never been so insulted in our lives!" the prince growled, his arm around his sobbing sister as they stormed through the palace, ignoring how King Lewis tried to stop them.

"You can't be leaving already!" the King yelled, trying to force politeness into his voice, "Your parents promised a marriage ceremony within a week!"

"Never going to happen! Good luck marrying them off!"

As the door slammed shut behind them, King Lewis scowled and span around, heading straight for where his children were most likely to be.

The gardens.

"LEO!" he bellowed, quickly catching sight of his oldest child, storming towards him and back-handing him across the face, sending the young man to the ground, "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! BE GOOD AND OBEDIENT I SAID! THEY HAVE TO LIKE YOU AND YOUR BRATTY SISTER, AND NOW, WATCH THEM LEAVE!"

Lisa glared at him from her seat, but Leo smirked, pushing himself to his feet and thumbing away the blood from the fresh cut on his lip. "We were just talking. Is it our fault that those over-dressed, stuck-up royals are so sensitive?"

CRACK

Another back-hand caught Len under the eye, prompting him to curse under his breath and stumble back.

"You will be married to a princess before your next birthday Leo…" Lewis growled, "… it is the law."

"You made the law Dad, and the law is wrong!"

"You have three days Leo! Three days before I force you to marriage the next girl who comes along! Your job is to make brats and her job…" Here he gestured at Lisa, "… is to pop them out, as many as her husband wants, until she dies, just like her mother and your mother."

He smirked at the pair, "The sooner you brats accept that, the better!"

Without waiting for a reply, he stormed away, leaving the siblings alone once again.

"You okay Lenny?"

Len glanced over at his sister, forcing a smile on his face. "Of course, I am… don't worry about me." He stretched, wincing at the pain from previous bruises inflicted by his father, "How should I break the news to him that I might not even like women?"

"You like some women… just not the ones who walk through that door."

"True…" Len stared at the high wall that surrounded the garden, "… maybe I should search somewhere else."

…..

"DARHK!" King Lewis bellowed, storming into the throne room, "DARHK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"You called Your Highness?"

Not even flinching at the sudden appearance of his most trusted advisor (he was so used to it by now), Lewis glared at him. "I need some assistance. Len refuses to choose a bride… haven't you found that fucking lamp yet?!"

"Not yet… there have been some complications."

"Great! Just great!" Lewis continued to pace, "I need to remove Len's will, force him to marry who I choose, and I can only do that with the lamp!"

"I understand Your Majesty, however, it appears as though only one person can enter the Cave. To find this person, I will need your mystic blue diamond… the one on your ring."

Lewis rolled his eyes, pulling the ring off his finger and throwing it in Darhk's direction. "Whatever you need… I expect all these jewels back at some point."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Bowing one more time, Darhk turned and headed out the room, rolling his eyes when he knew that the King wasn't watching.

"We need that lamp…" he heard Eobard hiss in his ear, "… if I have to listen to that bloody fool anymore, I- "

"Patience Eobard…" Darhk scolded, pulling a book that enabled him access to his own secret chamber hidden within the palace, "… soon I will be King, not that half-witted twit."

"And then I get to throw him from the top of his tallest tower?"

"Of course, my friend, of course."

…..

"How can you weigh so much for someone so damned skinny!" Lisa grunted, as she gave her brother a leg up over the castle walls, "Seriously, you just eat M&M's!"

"Less talk, more pushing!"

Len chuckled at the curse words his sister started to mutter under his breath, fingers scrabbling at the top of the wall in an attempt to gain purchase.

Eventually, he managed to pull himself on top, turning to smile at his sister. "I'll come back, I promise…. Keep your distance from Dad."

"Lenny, have you ever known me to do anything else?"

Len chuckled, sliding down the other side of the wall and dropping down outside the palace walls just as the sun was starting to rise.

….

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Mick smirked as the officers raced past his hiding place, making sure that they were fully out of sight before stepping out into the light.

"You got it kid?"

Cisco slowly emerged from his own hiding place, clutching some food in his hand. "I hate stealing…" he hissed at Mick as they started to blend in with the crowd, "… hate it!"

"You didn't steal that food., you paid for it, right?"

"With stolen money!"

"Picky, picky, picky."

Together, they rested against the wall and tucked into the food…. Until movement caught Mick's eye.

Woah.

Mick found himself entranced by the sight of a young man moving effortlessly through the streets, stormy blue/green eyes, dark hair and a wicked smirk on his face.

It was like Mick's perfect fantasy wet dream.

"Mick? Earth to Mick? Hello? MICK!"

Mick didn't dare tear his eyes away from the young man, watching as the man purposely bumped into someone.

"Excuse you." The man sneered at whoever he'd bumped into, swiftly moving to one side… and then pulling the man's wallet out of his sleeve. Pulling a crisp note out of the wallet and throwing it to the ground, the young man then went to buy himself something from one of the venders.

"Oh yes…" Mick chuckled, patting Cisco on the head, "… I'll be right back."

"What? Wait! Mick!"

Quickly, Mick made his way over to the young man, falling into step beside him. "Impressive…" he grunted, chuckling as the young man flinched and glanced at him, "… You almost make that an art."

"I-I- "

"Come on…" Mick held out a hand, waiting patiently for Len to take it (he knew that bruise on his face, "… we need to get out of here, before the police come back."

"Nobody saw me!"

"It's not you I'm worried about."

….

"With all due respect…" Eobard called out from the treadmill, running as fast as he could, watching a red cloud of smoke building above him, "… would it not be easier to wait for a real storm?"

"A little less whining, and a little more running Eobard!" Darhk chuckled, placing the mystic blue diamond in a specialist device

"Yes, oh mighty evil one."

Darhk smirked at the mocking tone, watching as lightning shot through the blue diamond and into the sand below. "Dark sands of time…" he hissed, "… reveal to me, the one who can enter the cave."

The sand swirled around, eventually forming a picture of a large, scarred man, who was helping a younger man up onto a rooftop.

"Yes… there he is. My diamond in the rough."

"That's him!" Eobard exclaimed in disgust, "That's who we've been waiting for?" He leapt off the treadmill.

"Hmmmm, I think we should have the local constabulary extend an invitation to him…. A visit to the palace as it were."

…

"We're almost there…" Mick grunted, leading the young man over the rooftops (a good way to stay away from the police really), "… not long."

"Is all this really necessary?"

Glancing back at the young man (and trying not to focus on his eyes), Mick smirked. "Probably not… I've not seen you around before. You new?"

The young man winced slightly, "Not really… first time in the markets though."

Mick couldn't help but frown at that, "Really…. Where'd you thieve before then?"

"I didn't."

"…. That was your first time stealing in the marketplace?!" Mick shook his head in amazement, "That's… amazing!"

The young man flushed at this, a pleased flush on his face as they leapt onto a fire balcony and climbed to another rooftop.

"Okay, it's just through here…. mind your head." Gently, Mick led the young man down a hatch in the roof, onto a pile of blankets below.

Landing with a soft thud, the young man glanced around the small room in amazement. "You live here?"

The room was full of random pieces of technology (Cisco's doing) and several hundred dollars' worth of expensive and valuable antiques… obviously stolen.

"Yep…" Mick grunted, "… me and my friend. We come and go as we please."

"Sounds…. perfect"

Mick shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant (secretly, he was pleased about the compliment). "It's nothing…" he then pulled the curtain to one side to reveal of gorgeous view of the city, including the palace, "… but I gotta admit, the view is fucking brilliant."

The young man seemed transfixed by the sight, leaning out of the window and staring out at everything. "Wow…" he muttered, a content smirk on his face, "… this is amazing!"

"Yeah, I especially love the palace…. You should see it in the sunrise."

Almost immediately, the smile fell from the young man's face, and he slumped against the wall. "Yeah… I bet it's great."

"Wonder what it's like to live there? To have servants…. Those posh men who dress you- "

"- Valets." The younger man interrupted, "As well as people who tell you where to go, how to dress."

"… Sounds better then here. You're always scraping for food and running away from the cops."

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so… trapped." "Trapped"

The pair glanced at each other after realising that they spoke at the same time, before Mick shook his head and threw the young man a sandwich. "So… where'd you come from before?"

"It doesn't matter… I ran away and I am not going back."

"Really? You got a bully at home?"

At the young man's startled look, Mick shrugged, gesturing at the bruises on the other's face, "I know what abuse looks like."

"Oh…. My Dad's forcing me to get married and getting annoyed at me when I disagree… I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be."

"Yeah, sounds terrible."

The pair turned their attention to the doorway, where Cisco was glaring at Mick.

"Thanks for leaving me in the streets by the way, really appreciate that."

Mick winced at the slight tinge of guilt that he felt, "Sorry kid, I…. got a bit distracted."

"Yeah, yeah." Cisco rolled his eyes and stormed towards his room, muttering angrily under his breath in Spanish.

"… What did he say?" The young man asked.

Mick winced away…. Cisco wasn't exactly very flattering. "He was… ranting about how abusive assholes like your Dad should get what they deserve."

"Oh really?" The young man clearly didn't believe him, as more Spanish ranting could be heard, "And what's he saying now?"

"Well…" Mick smirked at the other man, "… he's wishing there was someway he could help…. He's very good at… persuading abusive assholes to stop."

"Hmmm…" The young man leaned in close, "… tell him that's very sweet."

Seconds before their lips could touch, the proper entrance to the apartment slammed open, to reveal several armed officers.

"There you are!" one of them bellowed as the pair leapt to their feet.

"They're after me!" "They're after me!"

They both turned to each other in confusion.

"They're after you?" "They're after you?"

As the officers stormed closer, Mick raced to the window and the young man back away. "Dad must have sent them after me!"

"Do you trust me?"

The young man span around and frowned at the question, "What?"

Mick held out his hand, "Do you trust me?!"

Slowly, the young man took Mick's hand, a confused look on his face. "Yeah…. Sort of."

"Good enough!" Mick tugged on the other man's hand, pulling him towards the open window, "Now jump!"

The pair leapt out of the window, heading straight for a large, open dumpster down below. It was a painful landing, but they didn't linger on that, clambering out of the dumpster and making a run for it…. Straight into another officer.

"What bad luck…" the officer sneered, grabbing Mick by his collar and pulling him close, "… anything to say Ro-ARGH!"

Mick headbutted the officer in the face, breaking the man's nose and wrenching himself free. Once free, he grabbed the other man's hand and tugged on it. "RUN!"

They tried to run, however, any exits were soon blocked by more police.

"Shit…" Mick grunted, "… these guys suddenly got organised!"

"Get out of here!" Cisco yelled from their apartment window, just as he was dragged from it and arrested.

As Mick was grabbed and his hands forced behind his back, the lead officer smirked at him through the blood. "Finally… it's the cells for you Rory."

"Geroff me!"

The young man went on the attack, striking the leader in the side and then in the face with perfect precision. "Get off of him!"

Another officer rushed forwards, reaching out to grab the young man just as the lead officer pushed him to the ground. "I always knew you liked them pretty Rory!"

"Get the fuck away from him!"

The young man glared up at the officer, before pushing himself back to his feet and pulling a beautiful ornate necklace out of his jumper. "Unhand him, by order of the Crown Prince!"


	3. Chapter 3

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"Unhand him, by order of the Crown Prince!"

The symbol of the royal family that was etched onto the necklace made the officers pause…. It was possible that it was stolen… but they would have known immediately if that had been the case.

No…. this was the real deal.

"Your Highness!" The lead officer cried out, bowing quickly as the other officers forced Mick and Cisco to bow as well.

"A Prince…" Mick was muttering in shock under his breath, "… Prince fucking Leonard."

"What are you doing outside the palace?" The Lead officer questioned, before turning to sneer back at Mick, "And with him?"

"That's none of your concern! Do as I command and realise him… both of them!"

The tone was sufficiently commanding, and the lead officer was cowed, wincing as the Prince glared at him. "I-I would Your Highness, but my orders come from Darhk… you'll have to take it up with him."

As Mick and Cisco were dragged away, Len turned his glare to the palace. "Believe me… I will."

….

Darhk glanced around cautiously as he exited his secret laboratory, carefully sliding the stone slab shut… only to hear someone calling his name.

"DARHK! DARHK!"

Spinning around, he winced at the sight of the prince storming towards him, quickly covering the door gap with his body. "Prince Leonard!"

"Darhk…" he heard Eobard hiss through the gap, "… Darhk, I can't get through!"

"How may I help you today Your Highness?" Darhk bowed lowly, ignoring his accomplice hissing behind him.

Prince Leonard, thankfully, didn't seem to notice and continued to glare at the advisor. "Earlier today, a man was dragged from his home and arrested, apparently on your orders. I require an explanation for this."

"Your Father has given me the task of keeping peace in Central City… that man was a criminal."

Leonard frowned, "What was his crime?"

"Darhk seriously, there's no air flow in this room."

Darhk raised his voice slightly to cover Eobard's hissing, "Why, kidnapping the heir to the throne of course!"

"Darhk, I swear- "

Ignoring his colleague, Darhk coughed loudly and finished shutting the door, resisting the urge to smirk as Eobard swore furiously behind him.

"Oh you are an idiot…" Len hissed, a smirk on his face, "… I wasn't kidnapped, I ran away!"

Instantly, Darhk plastered a look of shock on his face, striding forwards as though he didn't want to look the Prince in the eye. "Oh dear… well, this is slightly embarrassing. If only I'd known!"

He deliberately left the ending of the sentence blank, waiting for the Prince's curiosity to take over.

"What do you mean?"

There is was.

With a smirk on his face, Darhk turned back around to face the Prince. "Sadly, Mister Rory and Mister Ramon's sentences have already been carried out."

"… What sentence?"

"Life imprisonment in the maximum-security ward of Iron Heights…. No chance of parole."

Prince Leonard was clearly distressed by this, his face tightening slightly as he took a step back.

"I am so sorry Your Highness…" Darhk gently placed his hands on the Prince's shoulder, in an attempt to reassure the prince, "… maybe- "

"- Don't touch me!" Leonard snarled, wrenching himself away from the advisor and storming out of the room.

Behind him, Darhk heard Eobard swearing furiously as he opened the chamber door, slowly making his way over.

"So…" the man hissed, slight fatigue in his voice from trying to open the door, "… how did it go?"

"I think he took it rather well."

….

"I thought you'd at least wait a week before coming back… pop your cherry, things like that?"

Leonard didn't even bother to twist around to glare at his sister.

"Oh… it didn't go well then?"

"… It's all my fault…. I didn't even know his name."

"… I didn't expect you to find anyone you know."

Len shook his head wearily, his gaze already far away, "Neither did I really."

…

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Mick swore violently, slamming at the door of his cell, "MOTHERFUCKERS! LET ME OUT!"

The guards were nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe he was the fucking prince… I flirted with the prince, I thought about fucking the prince!" Mick groaned and kicked the wall, "That must be treason of some sort."

"Oh yeah, it is."

Mick span around and beamed at the face on the other side of the door, "Kid!"

Returning the grin, Cisco held up some keys, "You're lucky I can play innocent… for future reference, you're a cruel bastard who kept me locked up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get me out of here!"

"Do you have any regrets about your life now? Maybe you realise flirting with a prince was a bad idea?"

"Oh, come on kid, he was gorgeous! Now that I know I'm getting out, it was all worth it!"

"… I'm so tempted to leave you in here you know." Cisco groaned, already pulling out a small device which, when aimed at the lock, shattered it completely. "You're lucky I'm a good friend."

Mick just chuckled, ruffling Cisco's hair as they went past, "Don't worry about it kid. I'll never see him again. He's a prince, and I'm an arsonist, and there's a law… he needs to be married to a baby-popping princess before his next birthday."

"… Laws have never stopped you before."

"The King's a dick… he'd probably kill his own son if we ever talked again. I was a fucking moron."

"Yeah…"

Cisco and Mick span around, taking a step back at the sight of the blonde guard standing nearby, a smirk on the man's face.

"… but don't let that stop you."

"Don't worry… "Mick smirked, "… I've never let prison guards stop me from leaving before."

The guard held up his hands and chuckled, "Look… I want to be more than a guard and you want to be more than an arsonist… especially for the Prince. Maybe we can help each other?"

"… I'm listening."

"There is a cave, a cave of wonders that is full of treasure beyond your wildest dreams…" Here, the guard pulled out several rubies, catching Mick's attention easily, "… enough to impress the Prince I'd bet."

"You've clearly not been here long…" Mick smirked, "… the law says only a prince, or a princess can marry into the royal family. Pretty rubies ain't gonna make a difference."

"You've heard of the golden road, haven't you? Whoever has the gold, makes the rules."

Cisco and Mick glanced at each other, narrowing their eyes suspiciously. "So, why would you share all this wonderful gold with us?" Cisco asked.

"Bad hip… and you two are rumoured to be the best thieves in Central City."

Mick frowned, "So… you're going to help us out of here? No strings attached, except for us fetching some gold and shit?"

"That's the deal…. Do you agree to the terms?"

"Yeah, sure… what could go wrong?"

….

WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?

Mick and Cisco stared up at the giant head, their eyes wide in shock.

"Ummm…" Mick cleared his throat, "Mick Rory and Francisco Ramon."

"HMMMM… PROCEED. TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP."

The mouth opened wide, to reveal stairs that led down to a glowing cavern.

"Bring me the lamp!" the guard called out from behind them, "And then you'll have your reward!"

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that he said we could have all this gold, but the cave told us to touch nothing but the lamp?" Cisco hissed as they made their way down the stairs.

"Stop whinging and come on."

As they made their way to the bottom of the stairs, Mick' eyes widening at the sight of all the gold and jewels surrounding them. "Fucking hell…" he whispered, "… fuck-ing hell."

Cisco seemed to agree, sticking very close to Mick in order to avoid touching anything. "Just a handful of this stuff will make us richer than the King…" he whispered, "… pity we can't touch any of it."

"Let's just find that lamp."

As they made their way through the chamber of gold, they walked past a bright red rug which appeared to have a yellow lightning bolt stitched onto it… which then started to follow them.

Getting the feeling that someone was following them, Cisco span around and frowned at the sight of the rug. "Umm Mick… wasn't this rug further back?"

"I don't care."

"Yeah… just my mind playing tricks. Just my mind playing tricks."

And then Cisco felt someone tap him on the back.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

At Cisco's scream, Mick span around and yelped in surprise when he noticed how the red rug seemed to be following them. "Fucking hell…" he hissed in surprise, "… that's a flying rug."

The rug seemed to preen at this, floating up in the air and spinning around, causing Mick to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, you're impressive… and possibly helpful. We're tryin' to find this lamp and- "

The rug started to nod eagerly and gestured for them to follow it as it zipped off into the distance.

"I can't believe this is our life now..." grumbled Mick as they ran after the rug, "… following flying rugs past piles of gold and jewels to find a bloody lamp."

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a much darker area of the cave, where there was a large pool of water. Several rocks led to a larger pile, illuminated by a beam of light… and that was where the lamp sat.

"Stay here kid…" Mick grunted to Cisco, "… I'll be right back."

"Why do you get to go and get the lamp?"

"Because I don't want to listen to your whining when the stairs are too much for you." Without waiting for a reply, Mick made his way over the rocks and towards the stairs, ignoring how Cisco muttered angrily behind him, spinning around as he started to rant under his breath.

He missed the fact that he was getting closer and closer to the giant ruby.

When Mick finally made it to the top, he frowned at the sight of the lamp. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he growled, "This is what all the fuss is about?!"

He turned around to show Cisco… only to realise just how close Cisco was to the ruby.

"Kid! Look Out!"

It was too late.

Startled by the shout, Cisco stumbled backwards, straight into the ruby. Less than a second after his hand made contact with it, the cave started to rumble.

"TRAITORS!" bellowed the cave, "YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!"

"Accidentally!" Cisco cried out, "I accidentally touched the forbidden treasure!"

"AND NOW, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Everything all around them started to melt or erupt into flames… needless to say, Mick ran for it.

Well, he tried to anyway.

The steps seemed to transform into a slide under his feet and he slid straight towards the lava pit down below.

"FUCK!" he yelled, grunting in relief when the rug caught him mid-air, before speeding off to grab Cisco. Once they were both safe, the rug then sped towards the exit, taking way too many risks in Cisco's humble opinion.

"Quit panicking kid!" Mick yelled, as Cisco grabbed onto him.

"It's not as though there are any seatbelts on this thing! And, oh yeah, we're surrounded by flames and lava!"

The flying carpet tried its' best as it dodged every obstacle the cave threw at it… until they were inches away from the exit. A large boulder suddenly knocked into them, sending Mick and Cisco flying towards the now-stone stairs as the flying carpet was pinned underneath the boulder.

Mick managed to hold on to the stone steps as Cisco clung onto him, pulling him and the kid closer and closer to the exit, where the guard was waiting for them.

"Give me the lamp!"

Mick rolled his eyes, "I can't let go of this step and get it! Pull us in and it's all yours!"

"Give me the lamp first!"

"FUCK YOU!"

When the guard reached in to try and grab Mick (probably to remove his jacket), Mick made a vital mistake.

He let go and tried to bat at the man with his right hand.

Losing his grip with the other hand, the pair fell towards the lava (and Mick wasn't ashamed to admit he screamed a little bit) as the cave collapsed all around them.

"NOOOOOOO!" was the last thing the pair heard before the light disappeared and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"NOOOOOOOO!" Eobard screamed as he watched the cave collapse in on itself, burying the two thieves and the lamp along with them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

….

"You know, I expect you to join me for dinner when I command it!" King Lewis growled, as he stormed into his son's room, "If I have to start having people drag you down there, then I will!"

Len twisted around and glared at him, "Instead of focusing on me, why don't you keep control of your advisor?"

"… What do you mean?"

"he's making decisions about dealing with criminals behind your back… how long until he starts making other decisions? Where the money goes, for example?"

When his Father's face darkened in fury, Len couldn't help but smirk triumphantly.

Got him, hook, line and sinker.

…..

"I fucking love this rug…" Mick grunted, as he and Cisco lay on the stone, cold floor, "… I feel like I should mention that more often. Fucking. Love. This. Rug."

During their struggle, it appeared as though the rug had gotten free from under the boulder and had just managed to catch the pair before they hit the lava, getting them to safety as the cave collapsed.

"I mean, we're fucking trapped, but we're alive. Big bonus!"

Cisco, who was rubbing his head (having landed a little heavily), glared at Mick. "Why didn't you just give him the lamp?!"

"He wouldn't have let us live either way! And nobody cares that much about a lamp, without some other reason."

Pulling the lamp out from his inside pocket, Mick carefully started to examine it. "Yeah, it looks like a piece of junk, but it must be worth something… there's a bit if writing here, maybe it's a manufacturer?"

The writing was unclear, so Mick decided to give it a bit of a rub…. Only to promptly drop it when the lamp started to quiver and shake, glowing bright red as fireworks shout out of it.

"What the- "

In a cloud of red smoke, a fully-grown man was standing in front of them, dressed in a long brown trench coat, sparks dancing around his fingers

"I'm telling you… "The figure sighed in a clear Scouse-ish accent, "… ten thousand years will give you the biggest crick in the bloody neck. Hang about mate, let me straighten myself out first."

Mick and Cisco watched as the strange man rolled his neck around and stretched out his arms.

"Alright!" the man straightened up and smirked at the pair of them, "Three wishes, let's get this over and done with."

"A genie…" Hissed Cisco, "… an actual fucking genie…. I hit my head, I must have done."

"Name's Constantine, and you are?"

"… Mick… and Cisco." Mick eventually answered, his eyes still wide in shock.

"Nice. Short… love it." Constantine then turned to the rug, "Do you smoke? Mind if I do? Hey Barry, haven't seen you in a few millennia! Give us some tassel!"

He high-fived the rug… Barry, as Mick shook himself out of his shock and straightened up.

"So… you're a genie… and I'm your master?"

Constantine started to clap slowly, "Well done… so what d'ya want? Muscles to make Hercules jealous? Freedom from the law? Sexier voice? But no wishing for more wishes! Three and that's it! No substitutions, exchanges or refunds!"

"I'm dreaming…" Cisco was still muttering in shock, "… I'm totally dreaming!"

Ignoring him, Mick leaned forwards. "So, you'll grant me any three wishes I ask for?"

Constantine groaned, burying his head in his hands, "Not quite mate, there are a few things I won't do… call them my outstanding morals."

"… Morales? You guys have morals?"

"Ever met an evil genie? Trust me, you'll appreciate these morals."

Mick rolled his eyes but didn't argue any further. "Alright… lay them on us."

"Number one, I'm not killing anyone for you, so don't ask! Number two, I can't make anyone fall in love with someone else… Number three, I won't raise anyone from the dead. It's not a pretty picture! I don't like doing it!" Constantine then shrugged, "Other than that, you got it."

Mick and Cisco glanced at each other as Constantine lit up a cigarette, communicating silently as Mick smirked.

"Provisos?" He sighed, "As in, limitations on wishes? Ha, some all-powerful genie!"

Cisco nodded in agreement, laughing as Mick continued to mock Constantine.

"Can't even bring back someone from the dead…" Mick shook his head, "… I tell you what kid, I bet he can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like it's up to us."

Constantine, who was starting to growl and scowl at the mocking tone, grabbed Mick by the sleeve. "Are you kidding me? You're the one who rubbed my lamp, woke me up and brought me here… and now you're just going to walk away? I don't think so… you're getting your three wishes so sit down!"

A gust of wind knocked them onto their asses, with Barry catching them before they could hit the ground.

"Keep your arms and legs inside the carpet because we're out of here!"

…

"I can't fucking believe this!" King Lewis ranted and raved, as Darhk knelt before him, "I am the King Darhk! I decide who lives and who dies! NOT YOU!"

"I assure you Your Highness, it won't happen again."

King Lewis sneered at the advisor, "It had better not Darhk…. You get one chance to defy my rule like that. One more time and you'll find yourself on the wrong side of the firing squad!"

"… I believe public execution is frowned upon now-a-days."

"I'm the King, I'll bring it back!"

King Lewis then turned to Len (who had been watching this all in amusement), "And you…" he growled, "… if I ever here about you leaving this palace again, you'll join him in the firing squad! Lisa's husband, when she gets one, can be the heir."

Len remained silent, keeping his face neutral as his Father stormed out of the room, leaving him and Darhk alone.

"I wouldn't feel too pleased with yourself Darhk…" Prince Len eventually spoke up, glaring at the advisor, "… know this. When I am King, I will have the power to get rid of you… and the firing squad will seem like a holiday compared to my methods."

Before Darhk could retort, the Prince stormed away, missing how the advisor's face darkened and he cursed under his breath.

"If only you'd gotten that fucking lamp!" he hissed in anger, hearing Eobard zip to his side.

"It was an unfortunate situation, you were the one who decided a thief was the best bet! How are you surprised that he stole the lamp?"

When Darhk growled, Eobard only shrugged. "You'll only have to find another 'diamond in the rough'… unless you want to be a simple advisor forever?"

Darhk was clearly not happy with this, as he started to pace around the room, heading out onto the balcony before he could truly lose his temper. This continued on for a few moments, until Eobard suddenly had a thought.

"Why don't you marry the Princess… or the Prince if that's more up your alleyway?"

Turning to his companion, Darhk frowned, "What did you say?"

"Marry one of the royals… Len would probably be the best choice, because you'll then be made King. Once you're King, you can then get rid of Lewis, Len and Lisa in one fell swoop… a tragic boating accident perhaps?"

"Hmmm…" Darhk walked back into the throne room, taking a seat on the royal blue cushions, "… the idea does have its merits. Eobard, have I told you how much I love how your twisted little mind works?"

"It could be said more often."

…..

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Please do not stand until the rug has come to a complete stop."

Mick and Cisco rolled their eyes as they got off the rug, onto beautiful golden sand… on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"Well…" Constantine lit up a cigarette, "... how about that Mrs Doubtfire?"

"Yeah, you sure showed us… now about those three wishes?"

"Do my ears deceive me? You are down by one boy!"

Mick smirked at this and shook his head, "I never actually wished to be let out of the cave… you did that yourself."

Constantine was clearly about to argue, until his eyes widened in realisation and he started to curse furiously. Once the tirade was finished, he pointed angrily at Mick, "Alright, I'll give you that… but no more freebies!"

Mick couldn't help but smirk at this, "Fair enough…. Three wishes." He started to pace, "Well, I want them to be good… what would you wish for Smokey?"

Knowing that he was being questioned, Constantine frowned. "What would I wish for…. Nobody's asked me that before." He then chuckled, "Well in my case- nah, forget it."

"- What?"

"No, I- "

"- Tell me."

Constantine took a deep breath, "Freedom."

"… You're a prisoner?"

Shrugging, Constantine shook his head, "It's part of the contract for genies…. Phenomenal cosmic power… itty bitty living space."

Mick frowned at this, "That… sounds like it sucks."

"Yeah…. But to be free! Not have to go 'what do you want?' What do you want?' What do you want?' To be my own master… that would be greater than all the magic, all the treasure in all the world!"

Sensing that he was getting a bit more animated, Constantine nervously cleared his throat and shrugged nonchalantly. "But let's get fucking real here, it's never going to happen… time to wake up and smell the bullshit."

"Well… why can't it happen?" Cisco asked.

"Kid, the only way I get out of this contract, is if my Master wishes me free… guess how often that's happened."

Mick thought to himself for a few moments, before shrugging. "I'll do it… I'll set you free."

"Yeah. Fucking. Right."

"Honest! First two wishes are mine, and then the third wish will set you free. Cross my heart and all that crap."

Constantine frowned at him for a few moments, before sighing wearily. "Alright, here's hoping… but enough about that, what's the first wish gonna be?"

"Well… there's this man- "

"- I'm going to stop you right there." Constantine held up a hand, "I don't know if you want me to kill him, or make him fall in love with you, but it ain't happening!"

"You'd understand if you saw him… I swear, his smirk with those eyes almost made me- "

"Alright, alright, alright…" Constantine shook his head and held up his hands for Mick to stop, "… You like like him, I get it."

"Yeah… except he's the prince of Central City. Heir to the throne and all that." Mick shrugged, "To even have a chance, I'd need to be- "He stopped and looked at the genie, "- Can you make me a prince?"

"Is that an official wish? You gotta say the words."

Mick smirked at this, "Constantine. I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"Done and done…" Constantine started to circle the larger man, narrowing his eyes in thought, "… first, we need to do something about these clothes…. This screams 'thief'…." He paused for a moment, before he clicked his fingers and Mick found himself wearing a dark blazer and trousers, a white shirt and a tie.

"Actually, forget the tie and open the shirt a little, it'll look much better."

Another click, and the changes were made, with Mick turning from side to side and examining himself in the recently conjured mirror.

"Perfect… but there's something missing." Constantine thought to himself for a few moments, before snapping his fingers, "An advisor, Princes always need someone with them to organise the meetings and all that… kid, come here."

Ignoring how Cisco muttered something about being "not a kid", Constantine snapped his fingers again, and Cisco's clothes were replaced by a smart tuxedo and glasses.

"I don't need glasses." He tried to protest, only for Constantine to wave his hand in dismissal.

"Every advisor has glasses. It makes them look smarter. Alright, you've got the outfit, you've got the advisor, but we're no-where near done yet! You'll be the best bloody prince there's ever been!"


	5. Chapter 5

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"Your Highness!" Darhk announced as he strode into the throne room, "I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your son and heir."

King Lewis, who had been staring up at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought, suddenly shot to attention. "Really? And what would that be?"

Opening the large book up, Darhk ran his finger down the page. "I've been consulting the old law books and I found something very interesting… if the crown prince or princess, has not chosen a suitable marriage partner by the appointed time, then the King will choose for him."

"None of the princesses that have met Len will come back willingly…" Lewis sighed wearily, "… And I'm not risking war to have their Fathers force them to come back."

"Worry not Your Highness…" Darhk was quick to speak up, "… there's more. If, in the event that a suitable prince or princess cannot be found, then the royal heir must then be wed to- My… how interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"The Royal Advisor… which would be me."

"Bull. Shit." King Lewis growled, reaching out for the law book, "I'm sure the law states that only a royal can marry another royal… and that only a princess can marry the crown prince, not another man, who isn't worth jack to the royal bloodline!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Your Highness…" Darhk aimed his staff at the King, forcing him back against his throne as the rubies started to transfix and hypnotise the King.

"D-desperate measures."

"You will order Prince Len to marry me."

"I… will order Prince…" Suddenly King Lewis seemed to snap out of it, frowning at his advisor, "but you're so old!"

"PRINCE LEN WILL MARRY ME!"

The hypnotism started to take a hold of the King once again as he weakly muttered, "The P-prince will- "

And then came the sound of trumpets, startling King Lewis back into consciousness, "What the hell is that!?"

He practically leapt out of his throne and raced towards the balcony, watching as a parade made its way up the street, towards the palace.

"Darhk… come and have a look at this spectacle!"

Heading up the streets, dozens of men carrying instruments or weapons and dancing girls marched through the streets, all crying out "MAKE WAY FOR PRINCE MICHAEL! MAKE WAY FOR PRINCE MICHAEL!"

"Alright people!" Announced a slim blonde/brunette man in a smartish trench coat, "C'mon! Clear the streets! Ring the bells, bang the drums! You're going to love this guy… give it up for Prince Michael!"

In a flash, convertible car, that was slowly travelling up the street, a youngish man was seated in the back seat, a smirk on his face as the trench-coat man continued to praise him.

"Come on Officers! You all now better than that! Kneel! Get out your smart clothing and look your best for Prince Michael!"

The announcer then grabbed a large, heavy metal poles and threw them at the Prince, one at a time, who caught them effortlessly.

"Strong as ten regular men, he's cleared up the crime rate in his city from robbery to murder, the criminals don't dare operate in his city, not with him around! They'd rather take themselves to jail! He's over 75 million dollars in the bank, which can all come to this town! You want a zoo or something? He can build you a zoo!"

The crowds lining the streets were getting louder and louder, their excitement growing as the car continued towards the castle.

"Ladies!" The trench-coated man winked at a few women standing nearby, "Isn't he handsome? Look at that physique!"

At the cue, Mick started to pose, smirking as the woman all batted their eyes at him, blushing as the 'prince' smirked at them.

"You're practically weak at the knees aren't you ladies?!"

Up on another balcony in the palace, Len and Lisa turned to one another and scoffed, rolling their eyes as they headed towards the throne room.

Back down on the streets, the Prince was throwing money at the crowds.

"He's generous! Isn't he people?"

The crowds cheered as the announcer continued, "He's got servants and flunkies and they all love serving, bow to his whim, they're just full of loyalty for him!"

They were close to the palace doors now, prompting King Lewis to make his way to the doors quickly, wanting to be there in order to greet this wonderous Prince. As he ordered the servants to open the doors, Darhk was ordering the opposite, his face red with anger as he realised that his plan had been thwarted by this new-comer.

They burst in anyway, with the trench-coated man rushing over to King Lewis and bowing at his feet. "King Lewis, my name is Constantine, and may I present Prince Michael. We heard your daughter was the most beautiful vision in the world and we simply had to come. I hope the parade wasn't too… excessive."

King Lewis could only shake his head, his eyes wide in shock as Prince Michael made his way into the throne room… on top of a flying, red rug, a bespectacled man by his side.

"How… unique…." King Lewis praised, his eyes scanning the wonders that Prince Michael had brought with him, "Very impressive."

Prince Michael cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, I have travelled far to seek your daughter's hand in marriage."

Now Mick wasn't the slightest bit interested in the princess… but asking for the Prince's hand would be frowned upon.

"Prince Michael… of course. Delighted to meet you." King Lewis nodded at the Prince, before turning to Darhk, "This is my royal advisor, Damien Darhk, he's delighted as well."

Darhk wasn't delighted, and his face clearly showed it. "Ecstatic…. I'm sorry Prince Michael- "

"- Please, call me Mick."

"Prince Michael…. You cannot just parade in here and expect to- "

"- Is this a flying carpet?"

The pair turned to the King, who was examining the carpet carefully.

"Remarkable… I assume you wouldn't mind me having a go? As a potential father-in-law?"

The King was clearly acting, putting on a fake persona in order to make the potential husband of his daughter, and yeah…. That pissed Mick off. But he smiled anyway and nodded in acceptance. "Of course Your Majesty. Allow me to help."

As he helped the King onto the carpet, there was a sudden thud as Darhk pinned the carpet to the ground with his staff, a false smirk on his face. "Sire, I must advise against this."

"Take the staff out of your ass Darhk and learn to have a little fun!" Lewis kicked the staff away, and the carpet was off, zooming around the room, high up in the ceiling rafters, dodging them with ease.

As the King was having his… fun, Darhk turned his attention to Mick, a frown on his face. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't…. further than you've travelled probably."

"… Try me."

Meanwhile, the carpet appeared to have spotted something, or someone on the ground, chasing after a yellow blur, until it finally came to a halt, with King Lewis skidding off and across the ground.

"Splendid Your Highness…." Darhk applauded happily, a clear and fake smile on his face as the King pushed himself to his feet and brushed off the dust, "… you looked very noble."

"Of course I did Darhk, I am the King after all." King Lewis got to his feet and nodded his thanks to Prince Michael, "Very impressive young man, and royalty…. Looks like plan B won't have to go ahead."

The last few words were said in a whisper, only meant for Darhk's ears.

"Sire, I don't trust him…" Darhk hissed angrily.

"Bullshit. I am the King, and I am an excellent judge of character…." He then turned to the Prince and smirked, "… Oh yes… you and Lisa will be perfect together."

"I can only hope so Your Majesty."

"Sire no!" Darhk protested, "I must intercede, on Princess Lisa's behalf. This man is no different from the others! What makes him think, that he's worthy of Princess Lisa?!"

"I think you need to step away fancy and give me a chance! I'll win over your daughter."

"Oh, so I'm a prize to be won now?"

Everyone turned towards the doorway, where Princess Lisa was glaring at them, a smug Len standing behind her.

"Look at you all…" Lisa sneered, not caring that her Father was clearly getting more and more annoyed, "… standing around deciding my future! I'm not a prize to be won!"

Without waiting for a response, she spun around and stormed away, closely followed by her brother.

"Don't worry Prince Michael…" King Lewis growled, forcing a smile onto his face, "… she'll come around quickly, Girls can be so fickle after all."

As the King led the Prince and his advisor to where the pair would be staying, they failed to notice how Darhk sneered at them, a yellow, blurred figure standing at his side, "I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince… Mick."

….

"We need a better plan…" Mick mumbled to himself as he paced the room, "… I'm probably not going to be able to get close to Len now, not when Lewis has his mind set on me and Lisa. This prince wish was so stupid."

Beside him, lying on the bed, Cisco wasn't even paying attention. "She was so beautiful…" he murmured to himself, "… so, so beautiful."

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"The Princess."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

As Mick continued to rant, Constantine was busy…. Playing chess with Barry.

"Fastest flying carpet that's ever been made and yet, so slow with- "

Barry didn't even let him finish, grabbing one of his pieces and knocking Constantine's queen away.

"- That's a good move…. I can't believe I'm losing to a fucking rug."

"Constantine! Tell the kid the princess is way out of his league."

Constantine glanced up at the pair, "Mick… the prince is out of your league, why shouldn't Cisco go for her?"

"See! The genie gets it!"

Ignoring Cisco's triumphant shout, Mick shook his head. "Alright smart-ass, what do I do?"

"Uh… tell him the truth? Just a hint."

Mick rolled his eyes, "Not a fucking chance. The King is bound to find out through that creepy advisor of his, and then where will I be?! Back in the cells!"

"Seriously Mick… you should just be yourself."

"That's the last thing I need to be! A fucking arsonist!" There was a brief pause, before Mick straightened up, dusting off his clothes, "Right, I'm going to go and see him. I've just gotta be smooth… cool… confident." He then turned to the others, "Go on, how do I look?"

"… Like a Prince."

Rolling his eyes, Constantine watched as Mick leapt on top of Barry and floated up towards the royal bedrooms.

"Let's hope he gets the right one."


	6. Chapter 6

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"Pompous, arrogant son of a bitch!"

Pressing the bag of frozen peas to his sister's cheek, Len chuckled. "I get the sense that you didn't approve of Prince Michael."

"Stupid, fucking- "

"- Prince Leonard?"

The pair paused, turning to the balcony as a figure climbed onto it.

"It's me? Prince Michael?"

Len audibly groaned at this, storming over to the balcony and peeking his head through the partially see-through curtains. "Piss off."

"Please Prince Len, just give me a chance to- WOAH!"

Needless to say, Prince Michael took several steps back as Lisa came storming through the curtains, clearly ready for a fight.

"He told you to piss off!"

…..

"So…" Constantine smirked at Barry, "… how's he doing?"

When Barry made a cut-throat gesture, Constantine winced.

"Better than I expected really."

…

Len was perfectly willing to ignore his sister beating up the other Prince… until the light fell on the Prince's face.

"Wait, Lisa wait!" he gently grabbed her and pulled her away from the Prince, frowning as the other man turned away from him. "Don't… don't I know you?"

"Ummmm…" Prince Michael frowned, "… no, no, no!"

"Really?" Len tilted his head to the side and frowned, "Because you remind me of someone I met in town last week."

"Here?" Prince Michael shrugged, "I'm afraid I've never been here before… and I have servants go to town for me anyway. I have servants who go to town for my servants…. I couldn't have been me you met."

Len turned away at this, already second-guessing himself. Prince Michael and the man he met were so different after all. "Maybe not then."

…..

As the royals turned away, Mick took a deep breath preparing to ask to speak to Len once more… and then he heard the voice in his ear.

"Enough about you Casanova… what about her?!"

Before Mick could respond, the voice continued, "Don't say anything…. It's just me… Constantine the fly. He's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes, anything! Pick a feature!"

Nervously, Mick cleared his throat. "Prince Len… you're very- "

"- Ooo, wonderful!" interrupted Constantine quietly, "Magnificent! Glorious… Punctual!"

"- Punctual!"

"Punctual?!" Len frowned as his sister giggled behind her hand.

"Sorry Mick, that was my bad."

"Beautiful!" Mick blurted out, "I meant beautiful!"

"Nice save Mick!"

Len's whole demeanour seemed to change at this, stepping away from his sister and walking towards Mick, oozing sex appeal. "Hmm, we're rich too."

"… Yeah."

"The children of the King… heir to the throne."

"I know?"

"A fine pair of prizes for any prince."

"Ummmm…. Yeah, a prince like me?"

"WARNING! WARNING!" Constantine yelled in his ear as Len rested his hand on Mick's chest, tapping it lightly.

"Yes… a prince like you… and every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock that we've ever met!"

Mick yelped slightly as Len kneed him in the abdomen, almost doubling over as Constantine screamed "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" into his ear.

"Wait! Prince Len- "

"- Go jump off the balcony!"

"Stop him!" Constantine hissed, "Stop him! Want me to sting him?"

"Buzz. Off."

"Okay, okay…. Be cool."

"Alright!"

"What?!"

Realising that he'd spoken a little too loud, Mick flinched away from Len. "I said… you're right."

When Len and Lisa frowned in confusion, Mick felt the courage to continue.

"You're not just some prizes to be won…" he climbed onto the railings of the balcony, "… you should be free to make your own choices. I'll just go."

Turning away, he stepped off the balcony, landing directly on Barry as the royals swore up above them.

"No!" he heard Len cry out, prompting Barry to lift him up just enough for his head to peek over the railings of the balcony.

"What?"

Len looked shocked for a brief moment, before moving closer and peering over the edge. "How are you doing that?"

Practically preening at the attention, Barry swirled around the balcony, making fancy twists and dives.

"He's a magic carpet…" grunted Mick, rolling his eyes as Barry held out a tasselled corner for the Prince and Princess to shake, "… and a show-off."

"It's… lovely."

"Do you… do you want to go for a ride? You could get out of the palace, see the world?" Realising that he'd only posed the question to the Prince, he quickly turned to the Princess and offered her a ride as well.

"Hmmm, I think I'll leave you and my brother to it…" Lisa murmured, giving her brother a sly smirk and a pat on the shoulder, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Lenny."

Once Lisa was out of earshot, Len turned to Prince Michael and frowned. "Is it safe?"

"Of course… do you trust me?"

As Prince Michael held out his hand, Len's frown turned to an expression of shock. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Len smirked and took the Prince's hand, allowing himself to be helped onto the carpet. "Sure… why not."

As soon as he was seated on the carpet, it shot away from the balcony, rising high above the palace walls as Len gripped at Prince Michael's clothes. Once they were over the palace walls, the carpet dipped down into the streets, flying past window after window as Len couldn't help but beam in glee.

"Here…" Prince Michael handed him a small flower, "… I think flowers are customary on a first date."

"Oh, is this a date then?"

Prince Michael shrugged, "I'll let you decide that."

The carpet then surged upwards, flying up into the clouds and flying alongside a congregation of storks.

"Haha!" Len suddenly exclaimed, hand slapping over his mouth immediately and scowling at the other Prince as he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…" the older Prince laughed, wincing as Len nudged him harshly in the side.

"You'd better NOT!"

Len's voice rose in volume as the carpet suddenly dived towards the ground, squeezing his eyes closed in alarm, only opening them up again when he felt Prince Michael gently take his hand.

"Don't close your eyes…" the Prince whispered, "… you'll miss the pyramids."

Len immediately opened his eyes again, beaming as they skimmed across the River Nile, and towards the Pyramids. "How did we get here so quickly?"

"It's a magic flying carpet, are you really questioning this?"

"… True."

They flew past the Sphinx, before shooting up into the sky once again.

Once they dipped back down, they were in Greece, flying past the Temple of Zeus and through the beautiful fruit trees that lined the fields. As they flew past, Prince Michael picked one of the fruits from the tree and carefully handing it to Len, a soft smile on his face. "So…. Good first date?"

"I haven't decided yet… I think I need a little bit more time."

Prince Michael smirked, taking the hint for what it was and nodding. "Let's see what we can do then."

…

By the time they decided to come to a stop, the pair were in China, watching the New Year fireworks and watching the celebrations down below.

"This is amazing…" Len finally sighed, smirking as Prince Michael sighed happily and nodded in agreement, "… it's a shame Cisco couldn't be here?"

"Nah, he hates fireworks…. Or flying really." At the carpet's sudden tension and 'face-palm', Mick immediately tensed up, "Uh… I mean… oh crap!"

Len rolled his eyes, "You are the man from the market! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?! What happened?!"

"Lenny, I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I was stupid?!"

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!"

"No, no, no… I mean, I kinda hoped you wouldn't- "He winced, quickly twisted around and holding his hands up as Len prepared for another scolding, "- Wait! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Who are you really? Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" There was silence for a few moments, before Mick shrugged, "The truth is… I sometimes dress like a commoner, you know, to escape palace life."

"In Central City?"

"Well, nobody knows me there… easy to get away with it." Ignoring how Barry gestured widely at him, Mick turned to Len, "I paid off the prison guards, headed back home and decided to come back as a Prince... which I really am."

Len narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "… Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, you know… royalty going out in disguise like that… it's a little bit strange, right?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Len chuckled and nudged Mick in the side, "Not that strange."

As the fireworks continued, the day's event caught up with Len and he slowly started to lean against Mick, his eyes sliding shut.

Once he was sure that Len was asleep, he turned to Barry… who was actually giving him a disappointed expression… however, that was possible.

"I know, I know…" he groaned, "… I'll tell him eventually, I promise!"

…..

On their way back, Len woke up, stretching out his limbs as they arrived back at the palace. Carefully, he allowed himself to be helped back onto his balcony, where he gave Mick a soft smile.

"Goodnight… Mick."

"Sleep well, Lenny."

They stared at each other for a short while, until Barry suddenly bounced up, causing Mick's lips to connect with Len's.

The kiss must have only lasted around two seconds, but it felt like years.

Once Len pulled away, he gave Mick another soft smile, before heading to his room, slowly closing the balcony doors behind him and waving Mick goodbye.

As soon as he was sure that Len wasn't listening, Mick threw his hands into the air and whooped, "YES!" He fell backwards, allowing Barry to catch him as they floated back down to the ground.

"You know what…" he chuckled, "… things are really starting to look up."

And then the hands grabbed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"Hey!" Mick growled, struggling furiously against the grip of his attackers, his eye darting around and landing on Cisco, who was being guarded in the middle of the courtyard, "Kid! Aren't you meant to warn me about shit like this?!"

"HMMMMPPPPHHH!"

"Oh…. Yeah, that makes sense." As the attackers pinned him to the ground and gagged him, Barry went on the attack, only to be grabbed and tied around a tree.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome Prince Michael…" Darhk crooned, slamming his staff down on the ground in front of Mick, "… make sure he is never found."

Mick protested angrily as Darhk left, struggling furiously against the grip of the police men holding him still.

There was a sharp pain on the back of his head, and then there was nothing.

….

When he next woke up, there was a boulder being tied to his legs and he was thrown from the docks, into the freezing water that lined the coastline.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

His mouth was still gagged, and his hands were tied behind his back, and his lungs were starting to burn. The lamp had floated out of his pocket and was now sinking into the sand.

As he struggled to reach it, he felt his mind go fuzzy, blackness encroaching on his vision. Seconds before he passed out, he felt the lamp slide into his grasp, prompting him to muster up just enough energy to rub it slightly before fully blacking out.

….

"Never bloody fails…" Constantine groaned as he formed in a cloud of smirk, wrapping a dressing gown around himself, "… you get in the shower and there's a rub at the lamp, every single bloody time!"

He twisted around to face Mick, "So what d'ya want now? Condoms or- "He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he realised that they were under water and Mick was unconscious, "- Mick! Come on! Mick! Speak to me!"

Silence.

"Come on! You can't cheat on this one! You have to make a wish, you have to say, 'Hey Constantine, I wish for you to save my life', got it?! Come on Mick!"

He shook Mick's shoulders, wincing as Mick's head just lolled around limply.

"… I'll take that as a yes." Grabbing both his lamp and Mick, Constantine propelled them up to the surface, dropping Mick on the docks, before starting on the CPR.

Thankfully, before he had to give the kiss of life, Mick shot up with a gasp, water spurting out of his mouth. Coughing weakly, he rolled onto his side, the handcuffs disappearing with one click of Constantine's fingers.

"Don't you ever bloody do that to me again!" Constantine growled in concern, patting Mick on the back several times to help clear the water, "I almost had a heart attack, and that's a difficult achievement!"

Mick chuckled weakly, "Constantine… thanks."

"Yeah, yeah…" Constantine picked his lamp off the ground and held it out to Mick, "… don't mistake this for fondness. You've got a promise to uphold."

…..

"I've never seen you so happy before."

Len shrugged, humming slightly under his breath as he stared up at the ceiling, his sister seated beside him. "I don't think I've been so happy before."

"Hmmm… what are you going to do if he has to marry me?"

"… Do you mind sharing?"

Lisa cackled at this, nudging her brother in the side. "Tell you what, if you marry a good-looking woman, we'll swap at night, deal?"

"Deal."

Suddenly, the bedroom door started to open, to reveal King Lewis standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Lisa plastered a fake smile on her face, "I've thought about what you said, and I will marry Prince Michael… for the good of the kingdom."

"That is good news…" King Lewis's voice sounded monotone and lifelike, "… I have chosen a husband for you Leonard as well?"

Len was instantly suspicious.

"Husband? What husband?" He slowly got to his feet, eyes darting towards the balcony in case he needed to make a quick run for it, "What's the matter with you?"

"You will marry Darhk."

The second door to the room was pushed open, to reveal the smug-looking advisor.

"What the fuck!" Lisa exclaimed as Len's mouth dropped open in shock.

Darhk stepped into the room and gently took a hold of Len's hand. "You're speechless I see… maybe you can teach that quality to your sister. It's a good quality for a wife."

Ignoring Lisa's angry splutters to his side, Len wrenched his hand away and glared at the man, "I will never marry you!" he exclaimed, before turning his attention to his Father, "What the fuck's gotten into you?! I'd rather marry Prince Michael!"

"Oh…" Darhk frowned at him, "… Prince Michael already left."

"Check your crystal ball again."

Everyone (with the exception of a stoned-looking king) turned to look towards the balcony, where a dripping wet, pissed off Mick was staring at them.

"What?!" "Prince Michael!" "Mick!"

"Why don't you tell them the truth Darhk?!" Mick growled as he stormed up to the older man, feet squelching in his shoes. "You tried to have me killed!"

Darhk rolled his eyes and moved away from Mick, sauntering up to the King, "Such ridiculous nonsense Your Majesty…. He's obviously lying."

"Obviously… lying."

Lisa and Len wanted to protest… but they knew what their father was capable of when someone went against him and his 'divine' words.

Mick however, seemed to have spotted something they hadn't.

He darted forward and grabbed Darhk's staff from his hands, "I know what's wrong…" He smashed the staff against the floor, shattering the ruby red crystals within.

As soon as he did, King Lewis stumbled back with a sharp gasp, the vacant look disappearing from his eyes as he shook his head, as if trying to get rid of something in his mind.

"Your Highness…" Mick started, showing the King the broken staff, "… Darhk has been controlling you with this.

"W-what?" Lewis examined the staff for a few moments, before turning his attention to Darhk, anger written all over his face, "DARHK! YOU TRAITOR, BETRAYOR!"

"Your Majesty…" Darhk started to back away, "… all of this can be explained!"

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Darhk looked as though he was going to protest again… and then he spotted something gold in Mick's inside coat pocket. Before he could lunge forward and grab it, two guards suddenly grabbed him by the arms and getting to drag him away.

"Arrest him! Take him away!"

"Get off me!" Darhk struggled for a few moments more, before managing to pull something out of his pocket and smirking at Mick, "This isn't over yet boy!"

And with that, he disappeared into a cloud of red smoke, leaving the guards behind to grapple with each other.

"FIND HIM!" King Lewis ordered, "SEARCH EVERYWHERE!"

As the King continued to rant and rave, Mick turned his attention to the two siblings, "You two alright?" he asked in concern, sighing in relief when they both nodded.

"And to think, I trusted that bastard!" King Lewis suddenly exclaimed, starting to pace the room, "And he was plotting against me the whole time! Bastard! Traitor!" He then spun around and glanced at the other three, eyes darting between Mick and Lisa…. Who the Prince happened to be closest to.

"…. Yes…" he murmured to himself, "Yes… Lisa, I have decided that you will marry Prince Michael, no matter what you say. You'll be married immediately…. We must have stability in this city." He then gestured at Len, "We'll find you a wife soon enough… someone of good stock. Maybe the Lance girl or something. Lisa, you'll go to Michael's kingdom straight after the wedding… I want to hear about an heir as soon as possible, you hear me?"

And then Mick knew he had a problem… he had no kingdom to go back to.

Not without Constantine.

…

"We've gotta get out of here…" Eobard zipped into the hideout, things disappearing off of walls as he started to pack, "… we're done Darhk, completely done! Bring all your magic mumbo jumbo…. But we need to travel light…. Should I take this picture, I think I'm making a weird face in it."

Eobard paused when he heard Darhk start to cackle, turning to face the sorcerer in confusion as the other man started to bang his fist against the door in his mania.

"Oh boy…" Eobard muttered, "… he's cracked. He's gone nuts."

He zipped over to Darhk, waving his hand in front of the other man's eyes, "Darhk! DARHK! Get a grip!"

Suddenly the laughter stopped, and a phantom hand wrapped around the speedster's throat, tightening before he could even think about escaping. "Good… grip."

"Prince Michael is nothing more than that miserable thief we hired to go into the Cave! How did I not see it before?!" Darhk ranted, "He has the lamp!"

"Why that miserable- "

"- But you are going to relieve him of it!"

"I am?"

…..

"How do I even tell them…." Mick groaned, "… hey guys, just wanted to let you know, I'm not really a fucking prince! No kingdom whatsoever!" He shook his head and started to make his way back into his private rooms, "They'd laugh me out of the bloody city."

As he made his way back inside, his fingers accidentally rubbed against the lamp, and with a cloud of smoke, Constantine appeared, a beam on his face and a party popper in his hands.

"Hail the conquering hero!" He yanked on the string, and streamers went everywhere.

Mick didn't respond.

"Mick, you've just won the heart of Prince Len! What are you going to do next?!"

Mick just glanced at him, before turning away, a sad look on his face as he went to his bed, Cisco and Barry looking on in concern.

"Pssst…" Constantine hissed, "… your line is, 'I'm going to free Constantine'…. Any time now."

"Constantine…" Mick finally spoke up, "… I can't."

"Sure you can! All you have to do is say…." Constantine conjured a puppet Mick out of nowhere, "… Constantine, I wish you were free."

"I'm serious!" Mick grabbed the puppet version of himself, and threw it to one side, "I'm sorry, I really fucking am… but King Lewis keeps talking about a kingdom and heirs! I have none of that shit! And as soon as they find out I have none of that shit, my ass will be on the curb… or executed! Without you, I'm just Mick… Mick the aronsist."

"Mick, you won!"

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything around here, is because of you!" Mick turned away and sighed wearily, "What if they find out I'm not a Prince, what would Len think?!"

He then tuned back to Constantine, "I can't keep this up on my own… Constantine, I can't wish you free mate."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Constantine shrugged nonchalantly and turned away, "Fine. I understand… after all, you've lied to everyone else, I was starting to feel left out."

He scowled at Mick and bowed, "If you'll excuse me, Master." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Constantine… mate… I'm really sorry."

"Fuck you!"

"Fine! Fuck you too!"

"Ummmm, Mick- "

"- And you can fuck off as well!"

Silence.

Guiltily, Mick glanced at Cisco, who had taken several steps back and was looking at him with a hurt expression, Barry cowering behind him.

"Guys I- "

"- Whatever Mick." Cisco interrupted, "We were only trying to help."

"Cisco? Oh, come on!"

But they were already gone.

Throwing himself back on his bed, Mick groaned wearily. "What the fuck am I doing?!" he asked himself, "… The genie's right…. I gotta tell Lenny the truth."

"Mick? Mick! Can you come here?"

There wasn't anybody outside… but Mick didn't dwell too much on that.

He just needed to tell Len the truth.

"Alright…" he muttered, heading towards the door, "… here it goes. Lenny! Where are you?!"

"Out in the gardens!"

As Mick rushed in that direction, he failed to notice the yellow, blurred finger, watching him from the corner.

Eobard chuckled, knowing that his voice-box trick would be the perfect way to get the thief out of the room. Within seconds, he had zipped into the room, grabbed the lamp, and zipped back out.

"Darhk is going to be very pleased to see you…" he muttered to the lamp, "…. Excellent work Eobard… Oh, stop…. No, really! On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!"

His voice-box trick was also good for roleplay purposes

"Darhk, you're too kind! I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!"

And before anyone could spot him, he raced away once again.

The tide was about to turn.


	8. Chapter 8

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"People of Central City!" King Lewis stood on the main balcony, projecting his voice to the crowds down below, "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

The crowds all cheered.

Behind the scenes, Lisa and Len peeked through the curtains, small smiles on their faces as they realised their lives were going to be different from now on.

"Lenny?"

They both spun around, to see Mick at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the balcony.

"Mick! Where have you been?!" Len rushed down the stairs and grabbed Mick's wrist, pulling him up the stairs.

"Lenny, there's something I've got to tell you!"

"The whole kingdom's turned out for Dad's announcement!"

Lisa neatened his suit as Mick continued to protest, "Lenny, please! You don't understand, you need to listen- "

"- Good luck." Len kissed him on the cheek, before pushing him through the curtains, just in time for King Lewis to announce him.

"… PRINCE MICHAEL!"

As the crowd burst into cheers once again, clearly remembering Mick's entrance into the city, Mick waved nervously at them, unaware of the presence watching from above.

…

"Look at them…" Eobard sneered, "… cheering for him like he's more than just a simple, no-good thief."

Darhk smirked, "Let them cheer." He held the lamp up and gave it three firm rubs, watching as a cloud of smoke appeared, morphing into a blonde man, with a brown trenchcoat.

"You know Mick, I'm getting really tired of- oh, you're not Mick."

Darhk smirked, only for the smirk to fall from his face when Constantine sidled closer, muttering, "I don't remember this in the script… tonight the part of Mick will be played by a tall, sinister-looking member of the Aryan race."

"I am your Master now!" Darhk growled, grabbing Constantine by the coat lapels and throwing him to the ground.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high, as King of Central City!"

….

Dark clouds started to gather above the castle, swirling all around it as the sky darkened and heavy winds battered against the crowds, sending anything that wasn't fixed to the ground, flying into the air.

"What the fuck is going on?!" King Lewis snarled, keeping a hold of his crown as it threatened to blow right off his head.

And then he yelped, letting go of the crown as his hand started to blister. The crown glowed bright red in the heat, raising off of his head and flying off into the distance.

"My crown!"

"I think you'll find…" Darhk smirked as the crown landed neatly on his own head, "… it's my crown now."

"DARHK!" Lewis growled, "You- you vile traitor!"

Suddenly, Lewis's arms were grabbed from behind by a blurred figure, who hissed in his ear, "That's King Vile Traitor to you… commoner."

"How dare you!" King Lewis struggled ferociously, only to get nowhere.

Mick however, smirked. "Oh yeah… we'll see about- "He reached for his pocket, only to remember he'd left Constantine back in his room.

"- Finders Keepers boy" Darhk chuckled, gesturing dramatically to the sky, where a giant, familiar figure reached down and started to pull the place from the Earth, lifting it high into the sky.

"Fuck no…" Mick groaned, immediately recognising Constantine as he whistled for Barry, "… Fuck no!"

Barry shot up, allowing Mick to clamber onboard, before they shot up to where Constantine's face was.

"Constantine, knock it off!" Mick ordered desperately.

"Sorry…" Constantine shook his head wearily, "… but I've got a new Master now."

He raised it up as high as he could, before pausing…. And Mick quickly found out why.

"I order you to stop!"

"Sorry Your Ex-Majesty…" Darhk muttered, dragging King Lewis towards the edge of the balcony, "…. But there's a new order now… my order, and I need to make sure you would be truly gone."

Ignoring how Len and Lisa called out for him to stop, Darhk through Lewis off the edge of the building, listening with glee as the man and the crowd down below screamed…. Before the sickening thud.

"Problem solved." The new King muttered darkly, turning back to face the two orphaned children and chuckling at their distress.

Mind you, they weren't as distressed as most children would be.

"Now…" Darhk stepped forwards, "… bow to me."

"We will never bow to you!" Len growled, with Lisa nodding in agreement behind him… they were clearly unimpressed by Darhk's show of Force.

And Darhk wasn't happy about it. "If you won't bow before a King, then maybe you'll cower in the face of a powerful sorcerer!" He turned to Constantine, "Genie! My second wish…. I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Constantine no!" Mick yelled, watching as the bolt of magic struck Darhk head-on, a glow surrounding the man as he rose into the air, his staff re-forming in his hands.

"Alright…" he chuckled, straightening and stroking the head of his staff (A/N: I could not find a way to say this without it sounding dirty), "… now where was I?" He glanced at Len and Lisa, "Ah yes, abject humiliation!"

He aimed the staff at the siblings, a red glow surrounding them, forcing them to their hands and knees, despite their struggles. He then used his staff to raise Len's head and smirked at him, "By the way young prince, there's someone I've been dying to introduce you to."

"Darhk!" Mick bellowed, flying straight towards the sorcerer, "Get your fucking hands off of him!"

"Prince Michael, yes it is he, but not as you know him!" Darhk used his magic to pull Mick off of Barry, "Read my lips and come to grips with reality!" He then pulled Len closer, "Let's meet a blast from your past, who's lies were too good to last… say hello to your precious Prince Michael!"

Within seconds, Mick's clothes transformed from the rich clothes of a prince, to the clothes he used to wear on the streets.

"Mick?" Len questioned, confusion in his voice.

"Lenny…" Mick rushed over, temporarily free from the spell as he grabbed Len' hands, "… I tried to tell you, but- "

"- So, Michael turns out to be the common thief Mick!" Darhk interrupted, "Just a con, need I go on, take it from me…" He used his magic to remove a column from the main palace, lifting Mick and Cisco up into the air and throwing them into it through the window, ignoring the yelps as the glass shattered, cutting the pair slightly, "… His personality flaws, give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one-way trip, so his prospects take a permanent dip. His assets frozen, the venue chosen… it's the end of the Earth!"

"Constantine!" Mick could be heard protesting, as the tower shot up into the sky, with Barry following it as quickly as he could.

But Constantine could only watch…. He had a new Master now.

A new Master who was cackling in evil glee.

….

The tower landed with a thud, rolling across the soft white thud as Cisco and Mick were thrown from the broken window, the cold hitting them like a sledgehammer to the back.

"Fuck…" Mick groaned, putting his hands under his armpits, "… Fuck, fuck, fuck! That bastard just had to drop us on fucking Everest!"

Cisco didn't say a word, his teeth chattering too hard.

"Sorry kid…" Mick sighed wearily, pulling Cisco closer, "… this is all my fucking fault! I should have freed Constantine when I had the chance! I made a fucking mess out of everything!" He glanced around, and shook his head, "We've got to get out of here! We need to go back and set everything straight."

Helping Cisco to his feet, the pair trudged through the snow… until one step brought a very familiar, very frozen rug.

"Barry!" Mick sighed in relief.

It was only when he glanced up, he realised that the palace tower was pinning Barry to the snow. He knew that tugging at the flying carpet wasn't going to help, so he and Cisco started to dig at the snow, hoping that that would be enough to free Barry.

But then the tower started to roll towards them, pushing them closer and closer to the ledge.

Cisco was practically a frozen block now, forcing Mick to lift him into his arms and run… only to spot the shattered window.

He dived towards it, hoping that the tower would simply roll over them… it always did in cartoons after all.

"M-M-M-Mick!"

Throwing them into the space where the window would roll over, Mick held his breath, only to whoop as the tower passed straight over them, rolling straight off the ledge and into the abyss below.

"Yes! Alright!"

Cisco was less thrilled, "That was the s-s-scariest moment of my life!"

"Suck it up kid, we've got a couple of royals to save!"

They leapt onto Barry, and shot off, speeding far away from Everest and back towards Central City.

….

"Ah!"

Len winced as a yellow blur shot past his sister, knocking her to the ground.

"AH!"

If he didn't have these shackles and chains wrapped around him, he would have leapt forwards to his sister's defence…. As it was, he could only beg for her life.

"Stop it!" he growled, "Leave her alone!"

Darhk held up a hand, and the yellow blur stopped. He then gestured for Len to pick up a piece of fruit from the bowl, using his staff to hook the chains and pull the young prince forwards.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this Leonard…" Darhk mused, scanning the Prince from head to toe as he took a bite of the fruit.

Len tensed, resisting the urge to shield himself from view. His scars were all on display, every belt lash, every cigar burn there for Darhk to stare at. The only piece of clothing that he had on, was the short shorts in a deep red and they didn't leave much to the imagination.

"… someone as stunning as you should really be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world."

Waving his staff around, the shackles disappeared, morphing in mid-air in order to form a beautiful crown.

"What do you say Leonard?" Darhk seemed so sure of what Len was doing to say, to the point where he didn't notice Len's hand wandering towards a glass of wine, "With you as my consort, I'll- "

"- NEVER!" Len snapped, grabbing the wine and throwing it directly into Darhk's eyes, smirking as the man yelped in pain.

His victory was short-lived as Darhk lunged forwards, causing him to fall backwards with Darhk preparing for a back-hand.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT…." Darhk stopped, a sly smirk flashing across his face, "…. No… genie, I've decided to make my final wish. I wish for Prince Leonard to fall desperately in love with me."


	9. Chapter 9

Coldwave Aladdin AU!

So looking forward to this!

Please read, review and enjoy ?

….

"I wish for Prince Leonard to fall desperately in love with me."

Constantine, who had flinched at the first mention of his name, winced at the wish. "Yeah… there's a little problem with that. You see- "

He yelped as a yellow blur knocked him to his feet.

"Don't talk back to me you insignificant worm!" Darhk snarled angrily, "You will do what I order you to do!"

As Darhk ranted and raved at the poor genie, Len caught movement up near the ceiling. Turning his attention up there, he sighed in relief.

Mick, Cisco and their flying carpet were sat up there, signalling for Len to remain quiet as the Prince beamed at them… and then he realised that they needed a distraction in order to sneak up on Darhk and the strange yellow blur that seemed to be constantly on guard.

"Oh Damian…" he cooed as seductively as possible (thinking back to when his sister got information out of their father's politicians) as he slowly got to his feet and placed the newly-fashioned crown on his head, "… I've never realised how incredibly handsome you are."

He had to resist the urge to laugh out loud when he saw how the genie's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Hmmmm…" Darhk was clearly happy with the turn-about in Len's mood, "… that's better." He gestured for Len to come forwards, "Now my little prince… tell me more about myself."

"You're tall…."

Constantine glanced at his hands in confusion… he was sure he didn't cast that spell.

"…. Well-dressed…"

And then he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, as Mick, Cisco and Barry dropped down and hid in the shadows.

"Mick!" he hissed, teleporting over to the corner and Len continued to sing Darhk's praises, "Mick, I'm sorry but I can't help you! I work for Senor Psychopath now! What are you going to do?"

"I'm a thief remember?" Mick smirked, "I'll improvise."

"I hate when you improvise…" Cisco whispered, "… things always end up on fire."

Mick didn't reply, moving to hide behind a large pile of gold as Darhk listened eagerly to Len's praises.

"Go on…" Mick heard the sorcerer hiss, leering at the prince.

"…. And your smile is so…" Len wrapped his arms around Darhk's shoulder and silently gestured for Mick to come closer, "… twisted."

Mick could see the lamp… all he had to do was get a little bit closer.

"You've stolen my heart."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Barry shoot forwards, wrapping around a blonde-haired man in a yellow suit, stopping him in his tracks.

"And what about that arsonist?" he heard Darhk mutter.

"What arsonist?"

Just as Mick as about to grab the lamp, the yellow-man's struggling caused a fruit ball to fall off of the table, clattering against the ground. Just before Darhk could spin around and see Mick and the others, Len grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the mouth, deepening it in an attempt to buy time.

"Ugh…" Mick groaned, before reaching out for the lamp again just as the kiss ended.

"That was-" Darhk suddenly stopped, his eyes focused on the reflection in Len's crown… where he could see Mick reaching out for the lamp, prompting him to spin round in fury, "YOU!" He grabbed his staff and fired at Mick, sending him flying backwards into a pile of gold. "How many times am I going to have to kill you boy?!"

Realising that the con was over, Len dived forwards, grabbing the staff in an attempt to save Mick from another blast. Darhk simply snarled, throwing the prince to the ground.

Mick raced forwards, trying to wrestle the staff out of Darhk's hands. "Get the lamp!" he ordered Len, who scrambled across the floor, towards the throne.

"NO!" Darhk bellowed, kicking Mick to the ground, before firing a blast at Len just before the Prince could reach the lamp, "Ah, ah, ah princey! Your time is up!"

Suddenly, Len found himself trapped inside a giant hourglass, the sand already running down onto his head.

"Lenny!"

Menawhile, Barry was slamming the yellow man's head against the floor, until the man went completely still.

Lisa, who was bruised and aching from her beating at the hands of the man, pushed herself to her feet, and raced towards the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" Darhk fired a blast at her, only for Cisco to dive in front of her, his body morphing into a small ragdoll, which flopped limply to the ground. Another blast had the same effect on Lisa, causing her to flop on top of Cisco.

"Lisa!" Len screamed through the glass, smashing his fist against the glass of the hourglass.

When Barry managed to grab the lamp, Darhk managed to catch it with another blast.

"Things are unravelling fast now!"

Barry fell to the ground as a ball of red and yellow string with four tassels.

"Get the point!"

A circle of swords surrounded the lamp, preventing Mick from reaching it before Darhk lifted it up off the ground, smirking at Mick's anger.

As Mick grabbed a sword, hoping it would make a difference, Darhk rolled his eyes.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

With a blow of air, the swords transformed into a ring of fire…. Which Mick just laughed at. "Clearly you don't know who the fuck you're dealing with! Why don't you fight me man to man, you fucking snake!"

"A snake am I?" Darhk walked straight through the fire and smirked at Mick, "Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!"

Within seconds, Darhk transformed into a giant cobra, the rings of fire forming into its coils as he lunged at Mick, sharp fangs just missing him by inches.

Tightening his grip on the sword, Mick kept his eyes on the creature, before diving forwards and slashing at it's throat, laughing as Darhk reared back with a cry of pain.

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!" Constantine cheered, pom-poms in his hands"

Darhk turned to him and hissed, "You ssstay out of thisssss!"

"…. Darhk, Darhk, he's our man. If he can't do it, GREAT!"

Taking advantage of Darhk's focus on Constantine, Mick raced towards the hourglass, desperately hoping to smash the glass before the sand covered Lenny. However, before he reached it, Darhk lunged at him, missing but sending him flying to the ground, the sword skidding away.

"Mick!"

The sand was almost up to Len's neck.

Scowling in determination, Mick scrambled across the ground and grabbed the sword, pushing himself to his feet and diving away just as Darhk lunged again, taking advantage and leaping on top of the snake, stabbing it in the side.

Darhk screamed in pain once again, twitching as the pain threatened to be too much.

Grabbing a piece of wood, that had been broken off during their fight, Mick raced back towards the hourglass.

The sand was almost at Len's mouth now.

"Lenny! Hang on!"

Unfortunately, before he could smash the glass, snake coils wrapped around him, pulling him back towards the main body.

"You little fool!" Darhk hissed, tightening his grasp on Mick and forcing the breath from the thief's body, "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!"

To the side, the yellow-suited man had woken up and was watching the scene in glee. "Squeeze him Darhk, squeeze like a- UGH!"

Acting innocent, Constantine sauntered away, whistling lowly under his breath.

"Without the genie boy, you're nothing!"

"He's name's Constantine fuck-face…" Mick muttered weakly, before his eyes widened in realisation, "… Constantine…. Constantine has more power than you'll ever have!"

"WHAT?!"

"He gave you your power! And he can take it away."

"Mick!" Constantine hissed from the side-lines, "Mick, what are you doing, why are you bringing me into this?!"

Mick ignored him, "Face it Darhk! You're still just second best!"

This clearly struck a nerve with Darhk, who nodded slowly in agreement, "You're right. His power does exceed my own… but not for long."

As Darhk slithered over to Constantine, the genie tried to throw the attention off of him. "The man's crazy! A little punch drunk, one too many hits with the snake!"

"Ssssslave! I make my third wissssssh!" Darhk snarled at him, "I wissssh to be, an all-powerful genie!"

The sand had now covered Len's mouth.

"Alright, your wish is my command…." He sighed wearily, before sending a dirty glare in Mick's direction, "… way to go Mick."

Mick simply watched, a sly smirk on his face.

As the bolt of magic struck Darhk in the chest, his snake form disappeared, and he slowly started to grow, back arching against the roof as his skin turned red and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Yes…" Darhk chuckled, "… the power!"

Free from the coils, of the snake, Mick grabbed the piece of wood again and raced over to the hourglass, this time managing to smash the glass, enabling the sand to flow out and Len to breathe.

"THE ABSOLUTE POWER!"

As Darhk crashed through the roof of the palace, Len glanced at Mick and shook his head in disbelief. "What have you done?!"

"Trust me! There's a method to the madness!"

As soon as he said that, a black lamp appeared on the floor…. Not that Darhk noticed.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!"

"Not so fast Darhk!" Mick yelled up to him as he headed over to the lamp, "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

Darhk paused in confusion.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it…"

A manacle appeared on each of Darhk's wrists, causing him to snarl in confusion. "WHAT?!"

"…. And everything that goes with it!" Holding up the lamp, Mick watched as Darhk was quickly sucked into it.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!"

"Phenomenal cosmic power…."

A hand reached out and grabbed the yellow-suited by the legs just before the man could get away, dragging him towards the lamp as well.

"Darhk! Darhk no!"

And then they were gone.

"… itty bitty living space."

Constantine was there in a second, grabbing Mick and pulling him into a hug, "You fucking genius! You fucking genius!" he whooped.

With a bright flash of light, Cisco and Lisa were turned back to normal… with Cisco instantly flushing as Lisa beamed down at him.

"You jumped in front of it for me." She cooed, scanning the man from head to toe, "You tried to save me."

"W-well yes, you're- "

"- the princess?"

"…. Beautiful."

Lisa looked a little stunned and thrilled at this, but before she could say anything, Barry was knitted back together, wrapping them in a warm hug.

The ground shuddered, and outside, the palace reappeared on the ground.

"Get your foot out of my face!" they heard Darhk scream from inside the lap, clearly directed at his companion.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Constantine smirked at the arguing, taking the lamp off of Aladdin and heading to the balcony, "Allow me… ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders should cool them down." Taking a running start, Constantine flung the lamp into the distance, sending it flying over the city until it was just a tiny black dot on the horizon.

With that issue out of the way, Mick took a deep breath and turned to Len, who was giving him a concerned look. "Lenny… I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I…. I understand why you did."

"… so this is goodbye then?"

"That stupid law…" Len scowled, "… this isn't fair. I… I love you."

Constantine who had been watching the scene in curiosity, stepped forwards and placed a hand on Mick's shoulder, "Mick…. You know you've still got one wish left. All it'll take is a click of my fingers."

"Constantine… what about your freedom?"

"Meh, it's only an eternity of servitude…. What you guys have is love, actual true love." Constantine gave him a reassuring smile, "Mick…. You won't find another guy or girl like him, who can deal with your crap…. This is a once in a lifetime situation for you."

Mick was silent for a few seconds, before turning to Len and taking the Prince's hand, "Lenny, I do love you… but I've got to stop pretending to be something I ain't.

"… I understand."

Mick then turned to Constantine, "Constantine… I wish for your freedom."

"One Prince coming right- pardon?"

As Constantine stared at Mick in shock, Mick held up the genie's lamp and smirked at him. "You fucking heard me."

A blue cloud of smoke started to swirl all around Constantine, lifting him up into the air. There was a loud BANG and his wrist manacles disappeared, with the blue smoke fading away as the lamp clattered to the ground harmlessly.

Constantine stood there in stunned silence for a few moments, before he bent down and picked the lamp up off the ground, "I'm free…" he whispered in shock, "… I'm free." He then shoved the lamp back into Mick's hands, "Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Ask for the Nile! Wish for the Nile, try that!"

"…. Fuck off."

"Ruin the joke why don't you!" Constantine wasn't too bothered, cackling as he summoned a suitcase out of nothing, "I'm free! Free at last! I'm hitting the road! Off to see the world! I'm- "

He stopped, catching sight of the look on Mick's face as the arsonist rolled his eyes, "Don't get all mushy on me… but I'm gonna miss you Constantine."

"Awww…." Constantine actually looked a little bit touched, "… you too Mick. No matter what anyone says, you're a prince to me."

"Oh my God, you're all idiots!"

They all turned to Lisa, who was rolling her eyes at them… but at Len in particular.

"Dad's dead Lenny… you're the King now, and the King makes the laws." She paused, giving him a chance to think it over… and then his eyes widened in realisation.

"You're right…" he glanced at them all, a slightly wicked smirk appearing on his face, "… I'm now the King."

"Lenny?"

Len cleared his throat, "Alright… from this day forwards, all members of royalty may marry whoever they want. Prince or no prince. Princess or no princess."

Thrilled that she was technically included in this new law, Lisa threw her arms around her brother, before turning her attention to Cisco… who was looking like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"What do you say Mick?" Len held out his hands to the other man, "Fancy becoming Prince Consort of all Central City?"

"You don't need to ask me twice."

As their faces leaned in, ready to kiss, Constantine suddenly appeared between them, pulling them into one big hug. "Group hug!" he laughed, ignoring Mick's annoyed grumble, "Everyone! Group hug…" he then turned to Cisco, "… you mind if I kiss the Princess?"

"Yes!" "Yes!" Both Cisco and Len growled, causing Constantine to cackle in glee.

"Well, I can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand!" he exclaimed, "I'm outta here! See you around you crazy lovebirds! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! Oh, I don't care what I am, I'm FREE!"

And with that, Constantine was gone.

…

"I have a sudden urge to have some fun on this throne." Mick muttered days later, as they listened to the advisor's drone on and on and on.

"Maybe later…" Len turned and smirked at him, "… or if you can get these advisors can leave the room in the next five minutes."

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
